


Morning Sunshine

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Bulge Kink, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Sam and Lucifer enjoy their day with a tied up Gabriel.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 51





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. Look out for yourself and stay safe and sound.

After a night of reading too long and falling asleep over an interesting book, Sam wanders into the kitchen. The smell of coffee finally lured him out of his bed. Unlike his lovers, he needed to sleep, and while he enjoyed their company they did need to guard him through the entire night. 

Waking up alone is worth the sight that greets him when he steps through the door. 

"Morning, sunshine," Lucifer purrs. He's cradling a mug in his hands and his bare feet lay on the table. "Did you sleep well?"

Hunger gathers in Sam's belly when his eyes take in how comfortable Lucifer looks. Unguarded and carefree, and with enough cream in his coffee to transform him into a cat. 

"I am good, thanks," Sam rumbles and kisses Lucifer before his eyes land on Gabriel. 

Lucifer follows his gaze and smirks up at him. "I hope you don't mind that I started without you?" 

"If you gift me with such a sight in the morning?" Sam raises an eyebrow and walks around the table. His cock starts to fill out in his sweatpants. 

He walked over to Gabriel, brushing his hair out of his neck, and leans down to kiss his head. 

"Good Morning, Gabriel. Has Lucifer been taking care of you?" Sam asks. 

His hands graze over the leather that holds Gabriel's wrists together on the small of his back. The younger Archangel blinks up at him, unable to answer due to fake cock functioning as a gag in his mouth. He still manages to smile hazily, happy, and obviously eager to greet Sam. 

They found a good balance in their relationship and more often than not Gabriel ends up subbing for them. 

Sam pushes the younger Archangel forward until his cheek rests on the kitchen table. The hunter watches how Gabriel swallows around the gag and wonders how big it is. The girth and alone measure two inches and the fake balls are wet with salvia. He prods it carefully and keeps his eyes on Gabriel's throat. 

"Is he deepthroating that thing?" Sam asks Lucifer. His hand trails down Gabriel's neck who closes his eyes. 

"You know much he loves sucking your cock. He missed you dearly last night." 

Lucifer's smile is wide, a self-satisfied grin that hints at how they passed the time. 

Sam's hand runs over Gabriel's smooth ass. If he got spanked recently, the damage already healed. 

Gabriel lets out a soft sign when the washed-out sweatpants rustled against his skin when Sam moves behind him and firm hands encourage him to rise up. He blushes, the red flush spreading over his face and down to his chest, when he lifts himself off the fat dildo suctioned to the chair. A lewd squelching noise fills the kitchen when the silicone slides out of Gabriel's ass.

"Is that all Lucifer's what's dripping out?" Sam hums as his fingers dance around the rim, intend to find out how loose Gabriel is. 

Lube and semen run down his thighs now with the large toy no longer plugging him up. 

Three of his fingers dip in easily, so Sam lines up behind Gabriel to relieve himself of his morning wood. 

Lucifer raises two of his fingers in a mock salute. "He was greedy this morning."

The devil's eyes remain fixed on Gabriel as Sam moves to push into the sloppy hole. Gabriel whined around the false dick as the tall hunter spread him a bit wider than the toy he had been sitting on during the last hours. He waited for Sam to start fucking him. His heart thunders against the kitchen table as Sam's hand locks around his bound wrists while the other digs hard into the warm flesh of his thigh. 

Since Sam barely bothered to pull down his pants, they press into his trembling legs. His skin flushes with an unkempt Sam Winchester towering behind him. 

Gabriel moans weakly when he hears the sound of skin sliding against skin. His dripping hole clenches around the cock filling out his ass. His face burns when he realizes that Sam intends to use him as a hole to jerk off in. There would be no harsh fucking over the kitchen table. 

His cock twitches between his thighs, leaking like a faucet but Lucifer made it clear that he is not to find any release yet. 

Lucifer's smile widens suddenly and Gabriel jolts in Sam's firm grasp as a hot stream of come rushes into him. The head of Sam's cock pops out of him with a wet sound and Gabriel's chest heaves with the effort as he clenches tight around the fluid content he just received. 

"Easy, Gabriel. I will help you sit down again," Sam says.

Slowly he lowers the archangel back onto the large toy. Gabriel gasps around the dildo down his throat. His thighs strain at the silicone raising from the chair plugs him up again. He needs to wiggle around a little since his wrists remain locked together. 

Almost lazily Sam pulles up his pants and pours himself his first cup of coffee. Gabriel knows there will be no further attempts on his person before the hunter hasn't had his breakfast. Lucifer's eyes go dark though, promising him a good fuck once they are done. 

For now, Gabriel remains impaled on a bulbous plug with loads of come from his lovers in his stomach. The rivulets that escaped are now drying on the inside of his thighs and his cock throbs, full and heavy. 

Sam murmurs a thank you into his ear before he sits down next to him. 

"You can suckle the dildo until we are ready to take care of you, love." 

Gabriel whimpers but obeys. 

* * *

Later Lucifer stands in front of Gabriel, pulling himself up to his full height. "You look beautiful like this." 

With a flicker of his power, the air around the dildo in Gabriel's mouth simmers, vanishing the fake balls and replacing them with a band that secures the gag around his head. Gabriel's low moan around it indicates it hasn't shrunken in size. But this way he is no longer responsible for holding the dildo inside his mouth. 

"Let's move this out of the kitchen," Sam murmurs and bites gently into Gabriel's neck. 

The hunter took his time to finish eating and Gabriel lost himself in a sweet haze of pleasure. 

The Winchester's hand easily covers half of Gabriel's ass. He takes his time to appreciate it properly, kneading and squeezing it. It enforces the size of the object in his hole. His back straightens when Sam's fingers rub around the damp ring of muscles. An hour after Sam added his load to Lucifer's, gravity ensures the liquid slowly searches its way past the plug. 

There is a small puddle on the chair already. 

Sam loosens the suction cup and encourages Gabriel to stand. Gently, he helps the archangel to rise to his feet who is too unsteady to walk unassisted. Lucifer places a hand on Gabriel's shoulder as Sam pulls Gabriel's cheeks apart with his fingers. He's pleased to find no signs of damage. 

"Still good," he says and wipes the evidence away, in case Dean and Castiel wish to use the kitchen later. 

"Come along, Gabriel," Lucifer pats his little brother on the back. "It's a short walk you can do it." 

With careful steps, the young archangel follows his brother and his vessel. 

When they reach the room his lovers wish to use, he breathes out in relief. Pliant and burning with want, he falls into Sam's arms as he stumbles over his own feet. 

Long fingers run through his hair as Sam drags them onto the bed. The hunter murmurs sweet promises that Gabriel gets to come soon. 

"You did well this morning, love." Sam kisses Gabriel's temple. 

The younger archangel quivers in his arms. His skin is warm and soft, sweat runs down his back. The walk back to their room was an ordeal for their submissive angel for the plug kept rubbing all the right places. 

Lucifer, after having closed the door, walks up to them and joins them on the bed. He lines up behind Gabriel and reaches for the hips. Unlike them, Gabriel is naked, wearing only a gag and a plug that traps their come. 

"We loved when you are soaked likes this, little brother," he says. But at this point, he does not expect a coherent answer from Gabriel. "How about we reward you, hm?" 

With a delicate touch, Lucifer runs his fingertips down Gabriel's spine. It is like he is searching for something and when he does it again, the air simmers and Gabriel's wings unfold. 

Knowing what to do, Sam leans back into the pillows and wraps his arms around Gabriel's waist whose head still rests on the hunter's chest. 

"Will he be fine with the gag?" Sam asks, slightly concerned. 

They do not play around with the angels' wings often. Lucifer raises an eyebrow, already working his fingers through the thick folds.

The devil lets out a high noise, impossible for humans to replicate. Gabriel might be beyond human speech already but he shares a level of connection with Lucifer that remains regardless of what state he is in. 

Whatever Gabriel answers, it must satisfy Lucifer. Sam only notices how his eyelashes flutter and he buries his face deeper into the curve of his neck. 

"We can continue," Lucifer answers. His smile is fond and his hands draw more shivers from Gabriel. "Little brother does not mind. He has permission to adjust the gag if necessary." 

That eases Sam's concerns a little. Though, judging, by the way, Gabriel's writhes in tormented bliss, his eyes going wide in astonishment when Lucifer runs his fingers through his wings again, Sam doubts this will take look. They kept the angel high-strung for over an hour and right now Lucifer is doing little more than rubbing his fingertips over the parts where the wings emerge from his brother's back. 

It borders in miserable distress when Gabriel arches his back. A muffled cry hints at his suffering, flaming pleasure turning into all-consuming heat. His wings flop like crazy as Lucifer pushes him over the edge, stimulating the sensitive skin until the younger Archangel comes all over Sam's shirt.

He ends up sprawled across his tall lover, unable to look after himself for the moment. 

Sam wraps his arms tighter around Gabriel, unwilling to let him go anytime soon. It is a beautiful sight, seeing Gabriel lose himself like this. Especially since he is still filled and plugged from both ends. 

"Let's give him a break. We can continue later," Lucifer suggests with a smirk. When Gabriel's wings vanish in a glowy light, he crawls next to Sam and kisses him. 

Sam returns it eagerly, gasping slightly when the devil runs his tongue over his mouth. 

  
  


* * *

Gabriel's foggy mind swims to the surface. He registers the warmth around him before he tries to swallow and his tongue flickers across a hard object in his mouth. 

"Hm." He hums around the silicone which is still huge in his mouth. 

"Awake?" One of his lovers ask. "We thought we would wait until you are able to appreciate the next round properly." 

The archangel nods twice. He is not entirely confident about what happened but he is lying in a bed, there is cock pressing against his stomach while feeling sated and blissed out. 

_They must have done a number on me, if I can't remember the last two hours,_ Gabriel thinks. 

He rasps when hands lift his hips and another fumbled with the band around his head. 

"Careful," Sam murmurs as he removes the gag. When he pulls it out, it never seems to end and Gabriel blinks, his thoughts still sluggish and wondering how long he had that in his mouth. 

"You didn't have to," Gabriel murmurs. 

His throat feels raw but it's not as bad as the tenderness deriving from his lower back cuts through his body. His attempt to reach around ends in the realization that his wrists are still tied together. The events from the morning slowly trickle into his mind. 

With a needy moan and embarrassment showing on his face, Gabriel understands that the plug is still lodged firmly where Sam left it a few hours ago. 

"Can't you do something about that?" He whines. His attempt to move ends with Sam tightening his grip. 

Trapped between his lovers and straddling Sam's lap, there is no way to escape. 

"Soon, Gabriel," the hunter croons. His fingers travel up Gabriel's chest to tease the hardened nipples. "Lucifer and I intend to fill you with two more loads before we are done, alright?" 

The archangel's answer is a gasp because Sam pinches his left nipple hard while Lucifer's hand slowly strokes his dick to full hardness. 

"Okay." Gabriel agrees, yielding to Sam's biting kiss as his lovers keep playing with his body. The sensations are too intense to focus on. The hunter keeps pinching and rubbing his chest until he draws small yelps from Gabriel each time. Lucifer's hands on his hips are bruising, reminding the younger brother how little freedom to move he actually has. 

Freeing him from the gag which laid heavy on his tongue as a reminder of who was in charge, did little to help him regain his autonomy. All it ensured that his lovers now focus on drawing moans and cries out of him. 

"Please," Gabriel sobs when he is hard again. He feels sensitive and Sam's full member resting between his thighs does not leave him to his imagination. "You promised me a good fuck this morning." 

"Oh, of course." Lucifer's fingers travel down until they tug at the base of the plug. 

Gabriel keens as his ass yield the object with staggering agony. It's too slow, massaging and teasing as it slides out without any further help until it pops out with noise. 

He decides is almost shameful. His reaction at feeling so empty, the knowledge that his hole currently clenches around nothing and unable to control how it opens and closes it around empty air. 

"Want us to fill you up again?" Lucifer shuffles behind and drags his cock over Gabriel's ass. "Do you want us to close the gap your toy left behind?" 

Desire punches through Gabriel. He sobs, "Yes." 

Dazed he can only wait, trembling in need as Lucifer holds him open for Sam to push it. The hunter is impossibly large and much better than the hard, unyielding toy. His hole widens around the thick cock, welcoming the intrusion. 

Gabriel braces himself for riding Sam when he goes rigid. Instead of pounding into him, Sam's hands settle on his ass and pull his cheeks even further apart. He moans with delight and fearful excitement when Lucifer's hand between his shoulderblades press him down, putting his ass on display as much as he's able to bend Gabriel forwards. 

"We told you that it would be the two of us," Lucifer tells him. His voice is strained and with Sam's help, he keeps Gabriel immobilized as he pushes inside as well. 

His little's brother's breath hitches and his eyes are wide like he can't believe both of his lovers are going to fit. But Lucifer hasn't been stretching that sweet hole the entire day for nothing. 

It still takes a while until his cock is buried in Gabriel's ass, right alongside Sam's. 

"You okay?" He asks quietly. His chest is pressed against Gabriel's back who has spread his legs as much is able to.

The answer is a shaky breath and a quick clench around their cocks. 

Sam has the thankless task of having to keep still. 

"Can you feel us there?" Lucifer wants to now. He opens the lock on the leather handcuffs and puts Gabriel's hands on his stomach. 

It expands outwards when he moves slightly. 

"Oh fuck, that's hot," Sam murmurs, breathless. 

Lucifer doesn't expect that this will take much longer. Simply the knowledge that they are both inside Gabriel, at the same time, has him close to the edge. After learning that his little brother wasn't dead like he thought but suffering in captivity, Lucifer feels the intense desire to keep Gabriel from further harm. 

The best way to make it happen is when he remains between him and Sam. 

It takes all his restraint to move slowly. Lucifer strengthens his hold with supernatural strength. He doesn't want to give Gabriel the chance to hurt himself. Instead, his brother hangs in Sam's arms, moaning and keening while his lovers move inside him. 

Again and again, one of their dicks pokes at the inside of his stomach. 

While they keep driving into Gabriel, Sam reaching between their submissive lover's legs and fists his cock, pumping quickly. 

"You are so good for us," Sam praises him, keeping his gaze on Gabriel because the feverish and intense look in Lucifer's eyes threatens to break his control. "I bet you could take us all night long."

They have reduced Gabriel to slow whimpering, begging their names timed with their thrusting. In the end, it is too much. Both his lovers in his ass, Lucifer's large presence behind, and Sam beneath him makes it impossible to hold on any longer. 

Whimpering Gabriel comes again and he only faintly registers how his lovers make true of their promise as they fill up with their come. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


His head is much clearer when Gabriel wakes up again. This time he remembers what happened after his orgasm, intense as it was. When he raises his head, wrenching his tangled mess of what used to be his hair out of the pillow, an unusual sight greets him. 

Lucifer sleeps next to him. Passed out and entirely gone from the world. Only Sam remain awake, lying on his side and watching over his angelic lovers. 

"I don't think I would survive this," Gabriel says. He dares to move slightly. A pleasant ache thrums through his body. 

He might as well write 'well-fucked' on his forehead, it should be obvious to every supernatural creature within three states. 

Sam smirks. "You are the one who asked us to eat you out while our come dripped out of you:" 

"Kinky bastards," Gabriel grumbles, but there is no heat in his voice. After minutes of glaring silence where he refuses to move, he adds, "But yes, I enjoyed myself. Stop worrying, Sam." 

It's sweet, actually. Gabriel is used to breath-taking dynamics in such relationships. There had always been trusts but Sam has a knack for checking boundaries. His prodding is subtle but appreciated and Gabriel bets it saved them quite a few arguments already. 

Obviously relieved, Sam laughs. "So you wouldn't mind repeating the experience?" 

Gabriel's heart skips a beat. "Ask me again when I decided what I liked best." 

His hole twitches at the mere thought of taking Sam and Lucifer again, maybe harder next time. He isn't as sore as he could be, no matter how much he screamed when Sam lavished and licked his ass until Gabriel trashed around so violently that they tied him up again. 

He also wouldn't have minded waking up with his ass full of come. Maybe they can do that in the future. 

Scratch that. They are definitely doing that again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next Year will be better. This year was dominated by working on drafts. I was too stressed out to publish another WIP. Currently, I am trying to wrangle the ones I steadily ignored for months. 
> 
> Also, I have noticed with horror that I have exactly (1) Sam/Lucifer/Gabriel story online. Now there are two. Sub Gabriel is simply such a delightful source of enjoyment.


End file.
